


The Meaning of Life

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy asks the Doctor, "What is the meaning of life?"  How will he answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

Amy sidled up to the Doctor as he happily flipped switches on the console. 

There was one thing she'd been wanting to ask him. She'd never find anyone more likely to know. He was 900 years old, and could live more in a day than most people did in a lifetime. She screwed her courage up and asked.

"Doctor, what's the meaning of life?"

The Doctor stopped fiddling and twirled to look at her, an astonished look on his face.

Rory perked up from the mystery novel he was reading in one of the chairs, he listened. 

"Living!" the Doctor answered jubilantly.

"Living? That's _it?_ " Rory said.

" _It_?" the Doctor said. "It's _everything!_ It's everything that is, everything that ever _was!_ ” he continued, ecstatically. “It's a whole universe of friends you haven't met yet. It's learning every instrument you ever wanted to play, every skill you ever wanted to master, every book you ever wanted to read. Its going places you've only ever heard of, discovering things you never knew existed. It's learning to paint and knit and _hula dance!_ ” He threw his arms out wide to encompass the whole universe. “It's _life!_ Just _do it!_ "

"So now you’re a Nike commercial?" Rory muttered.

The Doctor deflated. "Way to ruin a mood, Rory."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
